Wrong Place, Wrong Moment
by mightygamer64
Summary: A Friday afternoon, Hiroshi and Kazuya are taken to an old mansion by a group of bullies. The thing they didn't know: there was something else inside. Stuck inside the mansion, they have to find a way out of the mansion before this 'thing' kills them. Ao oni v1 rewrite!
1. A Friday afternoon

**Hey, everyone! Mighty here with a new story! Now, unknown tale is almost done Beta-reading, so I'll post the modified chapters soon. Talking about that story, I still need some OCs! If you have one, send one to me by PM or review! I have a writer's block for the midnight game, but I'll try to finish it before Halloween or at Halloween because, well, it's a bit Halloween-y :p.**

**So, back to this story. I had a quick talk with someone on deviantart and it gave me a boost to write this story! It won't follow the original game as closely as "The mansion in the woods", but it's still a rewrite :p. So, enjoy this v1 rewrite!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong place, wrong moment<strong>

**Chapter 1: A friday afternoon**

Hiroshi verified for the fourth time if he had everything in his bag for the week-end. He didn't have a lot of homework, but he wanted to do them before as fast as possible so he could be sure he was done with everything. He sighed and crossed his arms. If he had known Kazuya would be _that_ slow, he would've started his math homework. Hiroshi looked down at his bag and back at the corridor where Kazuya was supposed to come out of. He could make his homework now. He took out his notebook and his manual that he opened at the good page and started doing the exercises.

When he finished the first exercise, he saw some movement by the corner of his eye. He looked up from his manual and spotted Kazuya walking down the small hallway. Hiroshi waved and put his things away.

"What took you so long?" he asked to his friend.

Kazuya removed his elastic and remade his ponytail.

"I had an exam so I had to finish it before I left," he answered.

"Math?"

"Yeah, it's not always easy for me, you know."

"But you never want me to explain the things to you…"

"But I have to get it by myself!"

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's get going," he said.

Kazuya nodded and they exited the building.

"I heard they remove your copy right at the end of class, done or not, at high school," pointed out Hiroshi.

"…I don't want to go to high school anymore…" was Kazuya's only reply.

Hiroshi didn't have any difficulties at school and finished any exams after thirty minutes at most, unless it was a ministry exam, which could last three periods or more. Kazuya was a slow one, though. He couldn't finish an exam before the end of class and had difficulty understanding what he was taught, but he refused to get explanations from someone else than the teacher for a reason Hiroshi never understood. At least, he put a lot of efforts in his work, and that was the most important.

While they walked, Kazuya reached in his bag and got out a small box enveloped in a blue paper. Hiroshi looked at it curiously.

"It's your present," said Kazuya, as to answer his 'what's that' look.

"I know, but weren't you going to give it to me at home?"

"I think you should open it now, actually."

Hiroshi took the present and used his fingernail to have a grip and tear the blue wrapping away. Once he was done opening his present, he wasn't able to say a word for a good ten seconds.

"…Platinum?" He finally let out, "Pre-orders aren't even opened yet! How did you get it?"

Kazuya only giggled.

"Professional's secret," he answered.

Hiroshi smiled.

"Thank you! We have to try it tonight!"

"Agreed!"

Obviously, there was no card coming with the present. Odd for almost everyone, but normal for Hiroshi. Kazuya didn't really like written communication; he preferred talking. It was weird to say, because he was also very shy and had difficulty talking to people who weren't close friends. The boys continued walking toward Hiroshi's house. It was one or two streets away now. Kazuya lived close to the school too, but he had to exit through the back door, the other way.

They turned in a rather large alley, but stopped in their tracks. There was a closed fence closing the way.

"Looks like they closed it for summer," said Hiroshi, "we'll have to take the detour, come on."

They got out of the alley and walked to their left. They turned a corner and spotted four teens forming a square having a random discussion. One of them looked their way. Hiroshi pulled Kazuya back out of their field of view.

"Ugh… not _them_…" let out Hiroshi.

"Who?" replied Kazuya, who barely saw some human forms.

"I thought they were done with me…" continued Hiroshi as if he never heard his friend.

"Well, maybe they're just, you know, hanging out."

"Doubt it."

Kazuya looked away for a moment.

"Well, we can always take another detour, right?" he said after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, let's go."

He then realized something.

"Oh, wait, we have to cross that street."

Hiroshi glanced at the four and his eyes met with one of theirs.

"Hey! Look who's back!" shouted one of them.

"No time to think, come on!" exclaimed Hiroshi, grabbing Kazuya's hand to guide him across the street.

They turned a couple of corners, but stopped right in their tracks when they arrived face-to-face with the only girl of the gang and a strong-looking boy with a bold silver forelock in his black hair.

"Gotcha," Hiroshi heard in his left ear.

He quickly turned to see the red-haired guy with the slightly smaller teen with spiky hair behind him holding Kazuya. He didn't have time to make a move before the guy with the silver lock grabbed his arms and brought them to his back violently.

"Hold 'im tight, Ryota," said the tallest of the gang, the one with dark red hair tied in a ponytail while walking the two steps separating him from Hiroshi.

He looked down at him with a smirk and then threw a punch at him. Hiroshi grunted at the contact and winced at the throbbing coming right after. He tried to get away from Ryota, but it was no use.

"What do you want, Takuro?" asked Hiroshi in a half-challenging tone, "Can't you just take someone else already!?"

Takuro giggled.

"Nah, ya're too fun to play with…"

Takuro then spotted the gift wrapping sticking out of Kazuya's bag. He took it and showed it to Hiroshi.

"Oh, it's your birthday? Ya should've told me! I have a lil' gift for ya too! Let's take a walk."

Hiroshi made a violent move to free himself, but Ryota had a really strong grip. Takuro noticed that and walked in front of Kazuya before landing a punch on his jaw.

"Stop that!" exclaimed Hiroshi.

"Stop givin' a bad time to Ryota and we'll make a deal out of it."

Takuro took the lead and guided the other through a couple of streets and into the woods. They walked for what seemed to be forever. For a moment, Hiroshi thought they were only aimlessly walking, but when he saw Takuro's smirk, he immediately knew that the teen had a destination in mind. It took around an hour before they reached a glade. The view made both Hiroshi and Kazuya stare in awe.

A mansion stood tall in the middle of the glade. A faded dirt path led to its front door. The bricks and windows were covered by growing plants. Takuro took a couple of steps forward and the others followed him. He stood in front of the door silently for a couple of seconds and then raised his foot. He violently kicked the door that opened at the contact. Takuro smirked and turned around, looking down at Hiroshi.

"Ya guys do nothin' but play video games all day… Ya need to learn to have some real fun. Now, get in there!"

Takuro stepped in first, the girl going second, Ryota third, and the guy holding Kazuya last.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, Ryota's hair is entirely silver, but I decided to do it differently. Why? Because I felt like it.<strong>

**Here's the first chappie! It took me forever to write it! I took every two minutes I had to take my Ipod out and write it! At least now it's done! :D  
>I hope I'll be able to post more often. I think I should be fine at the beggining of November. That chapter was pretty short, I know, but beggining chapters are always short in my stories!<br>I'll try to draw the cover when I have some time. Yes, you read me, _draw _the cover. I'll try to make it look good (like my current profile pic or close to that), but if it doesn't work, I'll just put a random and vague pic like I always do!**

**So, please leave a review, it gives me a lot of motivation, and see you in the chapter!**


	2. Stepping in

**Chapter 2**

When they passed through the door, the first thing they noticed was the plants running on the walls and the floor. Personally, Hiroshi didn't expect it to be clean, but he didn't think it would be _that _messy. Takuro stood in the center, looking at the area. Some plants fell in front of the doorway, lightly blocking the exit.

"That's the place ya wanted us to go, right Takeshi?" he asked to the boy holding Kazuya.

"Yeah, this is the haunted mansion," he answered.

"What?" let out Kazuya, "Y-you mean, _this _is where that monster lives!?"

Takuro smirked.

"Ya seriously believe this place's haunted?"

"N-no…" replied Kazuya, though his tone of voice revealed he was lying.

"You really brought the good friend, Hiroshi," sneered Takuro.

The mansion itself was old. Even though no one really knew its location, everyone heard about it. Recently, a rumor had started running around saying a monster had taken residence in there. Hiroshi didn't believe it. If the mansion's was unknown to everyone (except those who randomly found it like Takuro's gang), how could someone know there was a monster in there? Besides, no one witnessed seeing a non-human creature lurking the past month, and the rumor magically appeared around that time. Kazuya seemed to believe it though, but he was quite the naïve type, so there was nothing surprising about that.

Takuro put his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"So, I thought that Megumi and I would go upstairs with Hiroshi while ya two would look around this floor with Kazuya, how about that?"

Hiroshi scoffed before anyone could reply anything.

"Is that why you brought us along? Because you were too scared to go alone?" he said with a challenging smirk.

Takuro didn't seem to appreciate. He took a couple of steps closer, stared down at Hiroshi's mocking eyes, and kneed him in the stomach.

"That's what I thought," continued Hiroshi regardless of the pain, "the truth always hurt more; you just proved it!"

Takuro raised his fist to punch him, but was interrupted by Kazuya.

"Stop that!" he exclaimed, unable to look at his friend getting pointlessly hit.

There was a sudden high-pitched noise. Everyone looked in the hallway next to the staircase, where the sound seemed to come from.

"Hey, Kazuya," said Takuro, "go check that out for us."

"What?" let out the said boy, "You mean, _me_?"

"Yeah, I think ya can handle this… No actually, ya're _just _the man for this job!"

Takeshi let go of his arms and took his bag to let him go in the hallway, but he didn't move.

"Get moving!" said Takuro, apparently losing his temper.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Hiroshi.

Takuro turned toward Hiroshi and clenched his fist.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm going instead," said Hiroshi, ignoring Takuro's question.

"Say what?"

"I said, I'm going, and there's nothing you'll do about it."

Takuro only smirked.

"Heh, then you better hurry up and see what that was."

Ryota let go of Hiroshi that started walking in the corridor.

"Hiroshi…" let out Kazuya under his breath.

The gang looked at him walk through the corridor. When he turned a corner, Takuro looked back at Kazuya.

"Pay up."

"Huh?"

"My _monthly friendship _tax; I want my payment now."

"I don't have any money…"

Takuro's expression seemed to darken. He cracked his knuckles and approached Kazuya, who started to get nervous about that.

"Let's make you pay the other way, then…"

Takeshi seemed to understand something, which caused him to step aside. When he was out of the way, Takuro shoved Kazuya on the wall, putting one of his large hands around the boy's neck. He clenched his free hand in a fist and brought it violently on his victim's face multiple times. He only stopped when blood got out of Kazuya's nose. Takuro tapped the boy's nose with his palm and an unnatural sound came out of it, followed by a loud whimper. He then kneed him in the stomach, forcing Kazuya's breath out, some air he couldn't inhale again because of the hand still wrapped tightly around his neck. Takuro let go, but forced his victim on the ground before kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. He was about to grab Kazuya's hair to force him to look up, but Megumi's voice stopped.

"Taku," she said, "I think we're not the only ones in here."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, leaving a barely conscious Kazuya on the floor.

"I think they are in the other room over there," she answered, pointing at a door at the very end of a long corridor. The door was half opened and a shadow seemed to be moving inside.

"Well, I'll make them leave," replied Takuro, landing a soft punch in his palm, "This is our territory now!"

* * *

><p>Hiroshi couldn't help but look at the room he was in with a disgusted look. There seemed to be mud on the floor and growing plants a bit everywhere. The wallpaper had a yellow tint and some green-grayish spots on them.<p>

"How did this even get in…?" he quietly asked himself, looking at the thin layer of mud.

He walked farther in the room. He'd take the very first object he'd see and go back to say that was the source of the noise. He didn't feel like looking in this room, but, mostly, he didn't want to leave Kazuya alone with those guys for a long moment. He had accepted to go instead of Kazuya only because he looked completely freaked out. It would have been better for him to look for the source of the noise, find the back door, and go. Well, Hiroshi knew his friend would have never left without him, but still. Anyway, he didn't see any back door yet, and maybe there wasn't even one in the mansion. He glanced behind a counter and an object caught his attention. The round broken form was white, pure white. It seemed to shine through the dirty room. The piece of dish seemed clean, as if someone had just washed it. Hiroshi took one of the plate's shards and stared at it for a second, as if it was telling him how it fell on the floor, if it was the object that made the noise.

A rustling behind him made him turn around. He approached the branches on the wall and pushed them out of the way. He found out there was a door behind. He pushed it open and poked his head in to take a quick peek; what if that was the backdoor? He figured out it was a normal room with only a mere bookshelf in it and a closed window covered by leaves and twigs. Hiroshi pulled himself away and exited the room.

"They better accept that proof…" mumbled Hiroshi while walking down the corridor.

When he turned the corner, he immediately noticed nobody was there. He started running but stopped when he felt himself slip. He continued his way by walking instead and reached the foyer. He looked around, but saw no one in the nearby hallways. The only thing left was Kazuya's bag next to a wall.

"Where did those guys take him?" he asked himself.

Thinking Takuro decided to leave him in here and forced Kazuya to go with them, he went to the doorway and tried to push away the branches covering the way out. The plants refused to move from their spot. Hiroshi's reflex was to kick them, but it didn't do anything; it was even more solid than a metal fence. He looked down and realized the plants seemed to have dug their way into the dirt.

"How did they manage to do that?" he thought out loud, "Oh, well, I guess I'm stuck here…"

Hiroshi backed away from the door and looked around, crossing his arms. He didn't even spend an hour yet in here and he already hated this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, believe me, Hiroshi, you will...<br>I decided to go with a dirty mansion instead of a clean one. Hope you're okay with that, 'cause I ain't modifying that! I have some ideas that came with the dirty mansion thing.  
>I know, short chapter. I think the real stuff starts next chapter!<br>And, you read it: I used some actual quotes that I found in the game (I do not read japanese. I found an english version somehow)**

**So, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
